


The first knot

by Awwjeezitsamy, JohnImNotGayWatson



Series: A Thread With A Thousand Ties [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnImNotGayWatson/pseuds/JohnImNotGayWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored, more bored than he has been in a long time, and the calling of cocaine reached a point that he can never turn back from. There is only one thing he wants more.<br/>Can John pull him out of his turmoil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first knot

**Author's Note:**

> So myself (Awwjeezitsamy) and my dearest friend Faith (JohnImNotGayWatson) were chatting and I wrote  
> 'Bored!  
> -SH'  
> As a bit of a joke, and that somehow managed to carry on in to this little improv fic!  
> Enjoy!

Bored! -SH

 

  

Don't care! No drugs, we talked about this. -JW

 

 

I need some! Get me some! -SH 

 

 

No. We talked about this, cold turkey, remember? -JW

 

  

Fine John, have it your way. I know enough people in London to get it without you -SH 

 

 

No! No. I'm coming home, don't make me call your brother and Lestrade! -JW

 

  

You wouldn't subject yourself or me to their intolerable flirting. You're either with me or against me. Which is it? -SH

 

 

When it comes to your well-being, Sherlock, I choose against you! -JW

 

 

Just this once, please. -SH 

 

 

John, I need you to -SH

 

 

No Sherlock. Alright, alright, I'm coming home. Be there in 5. -JW

 

 

I'm going out, don't bother looking for me, you won't find me -SH

 

 

Sherlock. -JW

 

Answer me! -JW

 

 

 No, not now -SH

 

 

Sherlock! Don't make me call your brother! Tell me where you are. Now. -JW

 

 

If you cared you'd help me. -SH

 

 

What do you need? -JW

 

 

You know what, please. -SH

 

 

No! No. Drugs is out of the question and you know it, Sherlock! -JW

 

 

There is only one other thing I want, but I can't have it. -SH

 

 

No cigarettes. -JW

 

 

Not those, you don't get it, that's fine, I wouldn't expect you to. -SH

 

 

Sherlock, where are you? -JW

 

 

Leave me. -SH

 

 

Sherlock, please? Please. -JW

 

  
John, why can't you un derstand, I need it. -SH

 

 

Tell me what you need! Don't be a drama queen! -JW

 

 

I am not my brother, will you just leave it. If I can just find someone willing to sell me cocaine, my other problem will go away. -SH

 

 

Yea, that's it, I'm calling him -JW

 

 

No John, I'll tell you. -SH

 

 

Alright then, tell me. I'm all ears. -JW

 

 

It's you -SH

 

 

Me? What about me? You said you'd tell me, Sherlock. I don't want to hear about me. -JW

 

 

It's always you John. You're all that matters. -SH

 

 

Not at the moment, now tell me where you are! -JW

 

 

You don't understand, why don't you understand?  -SH 

 

 

Understand? Understand what? -JW

 

 

THAT I LOVE YOU DAMN IT. -SH

 

 

You...You love me? -JW

 

 

Yes John, I love you. Are you happy now? I a helplessly in love with you. Now make all the jokes you want because nothing is going to hurt more than knowing I can't have you -SH

 

 

I love you, But I am not gay. Pssshhhh not gay at all... -JW

 

 

Yes John, please so not remind me. This is why I need cocaine, you're the only thing in the world that makes me feel better -SH

 

 

I love you, But I'm not gay. Do you not know what I mean? -JW

 

 

John please stop making it worse. -SH

 

 

Sherlock, tell me where you are. Please. -JW

 

 

No, you don't get it. I need it to replace what you can't give me. -SH

 

 

I can give it to you! -JW

 

 

You just said you aren't gay. This is just cruel now. -SH

 

 

Sherlock, for such a brilliant man, you are frightfully stupid. -JW

 

 

 Is there something I don't understand? -SH

 

 

Yes. Believe it or not. -JW

 

 

Oh, well then please enlighten me John. Because at the moment I have to lines in front of me, and you're getting me so much closer to them -SH

 

 

NO! Sherlock please don't do anything. I love you! Okay? I love you and I cannot forget you. -JW

 

 

Yes John, but you don't understand that I need so much more than platonic love -SH

 

 

My god, you are a moron! -JW

 

 

 No, I'm not, tell me what's going on. NOW! -SH

 

 

I love you. More than anything I've ever loved before. Please, come home. -JW

 

 

And you loved your pat goldfish when you were nine, but you wouldn't marry it and spend your life with it. -SH

 

 

You're not a goldfish! You're mine! -JW

 

 

Yes John, I understand I'm not your goldfish, it was a metaphor. Do I have to spell it out for you? You don't want me, how I want you to want me. -SH 

 

 

Dull dull DULL!!! You are so DULL! Of course I do! -JW

 

 

You love me? -SH

Like I love you? -SH 

 

 

Yes, Sherlock. I do! -JW

 

 

But would you kiss me? Because I've wanted to kiss you since I saw you that very first day in St Barts. -SH

 

 

Just come home and find out. -JW

 

 

Answer me. -SH

 

 

Come home. -JW

 

 

Tell me. -SH

 

 

Not until you come home, Holmes. -JW

 

 

Don't try and be funny. Tell me. -SH

 

 

Make me. -JW

 

 

Marry me. -SH

 

 

Come home, and I'll marry you. -JW

 

 

I'll be home in five minutes. -SH  p.s 

I love you

 

 

I love you too. Hurry home. And you better not have done any drugs, Sherlock. -JW

 

 

John, you are my drug. Just you saying you love me made me feel more alive than ever. -SH

 

 

You're exaggerating. -JW

 

 

You're modest! -SH

 

 

And you're sappy! -JW

 

 

And that's your fault. -SH

 

 

Oh really now? -JW

 

 

Yes really. -SH

 

 

Yep, You're not getting kissed when you get back, Holmes. -JW

 

 

I think we both know that I am. -SH

 

 

 Prove it. -JW

 

 

 Open the door, and I'll show you. -SH

 

 

 Show me how well you can pick a lock. -JW

 

 

 Easy! -SH

 

  
I forgot m y key -SH

 

 

John, open the door -SH

 

 

I know you forgot your key, I have it in my hand. -JW

 

 

Open the door, or else! -SH

 

 

Or what? -JW 

 

 

Or else I will marry you. -SH

 

 

Hmm...Tempting. -JW 

 

 

You realize that leaving me out here is an acceptance of my proposal? -SH

 

 

Exactly. I guess you have to stay out there. -JW

 

 

I can see you at the window John, stop looking adorable and let me focus on this damn lock. -SH

 

 

I might just shed my shirt and open the window. Hm? -JW

 

 

Don't you dare, if anyone's taking your shirt off, it will be me. -SH

 

 

Is that a threat? I'm taking my shirt off. -JW

 

 

Don't do this to me. I swear, if you come down here now I will have you in the hallway.  -SH 

 

 

Just so you know, you have two door locks to get through. In the mean time, I think I'll take a cuppa. -JW

 

 

Watson! You're killing me. -SH

 

 

Its my job, unfortunately. Shirt is off. -JW

 

 

I in the front door. You better have that shirt ready for me to take off when I get in there. Or there will be consequences. -SH

 

 

Now you have the flat door to get through. -JW

 

 

This is just mean now. I never thought you were a mean man John Watson. -SH

 

 

Hey, I have to make you work for it. That's an order, Holmes. -JW

 

 

Maybe I'll just leave then?... -SH

 

 

You wouldn't. And don't bother with Mrs. Hudson, she left to her sister's for the week. -JW

 

 

 Well in which case, I'll have my fun. -SH

 

 

My shirt is now off. -SH

 

 

You won't be having much fun until you get the door unlocked. My shirt is now off.-JW

This couch is comfortable. -JW

 

 

My belt's hanging on the door, I'm not trying the lock anymore. -SH

 

 

You know, you could have tried the fire escape. -JW

 

 

I can't climb the fire escape in just my underwear. -SH

 

 

Opening the door. -JW

 

 

Good boy. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! And I am sure we shall pour out our creativity into another accidental fanfic in the future!  
> For anyone who wants to know, I wrote Sherlock, and Faith wrote John.


End file.
